


Kinktober Day 1 - Ass Worship/Spanking

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: My first time writing something for Kinktober. I decided to remove some things I either didn't know how to write or didn't feel comfortable with for some reason. These will be pretty short cause I'm pretty drained by the end of the day but I'll do my best. I hope you enjoy!





	Kinktober Day 1 - Ass Worship/Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing something for Kinktober. I decided to remove some things I either didn't know how to write or didn't feel comfortable with for some reason. These will be pretty short cause I'm pretty drained by the end of the day but I'll do my best. I hope you enjoy!

It had been too long since they had gotten to do this. First Brandon’s classes got in the way. Then Justin had to work late every day for a week trying to fix a spreadsheet his coworker had  seriously messed up. Now they could relax for the night.

Justin wiggled his ass in the air, waiting for the next smack. It was actually three, quick and sharp against his skin. Immediately after, Brandon rubbed his palm over where he had hit. A pair of gentle lips caressed the burning area on his ass. Justin moaned in appreciation. The contrast between the gestures made him shiver.

“God babe, I love the way your ass jiggles. It’s so pretty,” Brandon rumbled behind him. Once more that hand made contact with his ass. Justin jerked and let out a low moan. His cock twitched, desperate for contact from his boyfriend.

“Brandon... Please. Please touch me.” He whined when there was no response beside another harsh smack.

“Not  just yet, sweetheart. You gotta let me appreciate this fine little booty for a little bit. It gets so pretty and red when I smack it.”  More kisses littered his backside as Brandon rubbed his palms over the reddened flesh . He spanked him a few more times before pulling his sore cheeks apart to reveal his hole.

A gentle but insistent tongue laved over his asshole. He cried out in pleasure. Brandon moaned as he ate his ass like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. Justin panted and squirmed under the attention. His boyfriend continued to squeeze and palm his ass as he worked his tongue over Justin’s asshole. It wasn’t long before the dual stimulation brought him close to the edge.

Justin realized Brandon had forgotten to pay attention to his dick and reached beneath himself to jerk off . His hand moved over his cock  quickly to bring himself off.

He shuddered and cried out Brandon’s name as he came. His cum covered his fingers and the comforter below him. Justin sighed and went limp. Brandon pulled back and rubbed a hand over his back  soothingly .

“You enjoy yourself, honey?” He nodded  quietly . His legs slipped out from under him and he groaned as his stomach landed right on the wet patch he left behind.  Brandon laughed and rolled him over, situating himself right next to Justin to cuddle for a little bit .

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to stay updated on my next kinktober works/any other challenge I'm doing this year, follow me on twitter @nines35711.


End file.
